The Green Oak Tree
by E.M.Bryant97
Summary: All Joseph wanted in life was a happy ending. He found that happily ever after with Rose, when they met under the green oak tree. But what he doesn't know is that not everything life is as perfect as it should be.
1. Love and War

She was the most stubborn person in the universe.

Well, so was I.

Maybe that's why we were perfect for each other.

Her name was Rosette. But I think we all preferred Rose. Everything about her was perfect in my eyes. Her perfect hair that flowed down her back in golden ringlets, eyes like melted brown chocolate; the ones that connected right into her heart. When she smiled, they glowed bright and strong. When she cried, it was like they were clouded over with coldness. And ever so often, when her rage took over, her eyes turned into sharp daggers; staring you right in the soul. But that never happens enough. And I'm glad for that.

A women's heart is a dangerous thing. Filled with layers and layers of hopes, dreams, and secrets. I'll never know how she works.

Not like us men, of course. We're an open book. Take me for an example. Born to two bustling accountants in '79, I don't really have anything on me. Alone to fend for himself at twelve. Orphanage after orphanage, traveling from place to place. That's why we fell in love that cold autumn night under the comfort of the green oak tree.

Some people believe in love at first sight. But those people didn't know Rose. If anyone asked, she would say the same thing. But we both know that wasn't true. It was actually her brother, Ian, who brought us together. Ian and I; best friends since high school. Honestly, when I found out that Ian Hargrove had a younger sister, I thought it was a joke. Our first date?

Horrible.

She was a nuisance to me in the beginning. Always finding something to gripe at me about.

Stubborn till the end.

That is, until our third date. Because that moment; the moment when she appeared in front of me, with the last rays of the falling sunlight catching in her golden hair, when the soft green branches of the oak tree swayed, pulsing with life behind her, the soft whisper of a nearby mocking jay filling my ears, I knew I was in love. And that love was the first chapter in a book I like to call The New Life of Joseph Lemmings.

It was hard work, at first. With her working everyday until she couldn't even look at another history book, I always gone on another business trip, we didn't even have the strength to say our prayers at night. But I didn't mind. It wasn't until the first morning of November, the day that changed our lives forever.

That morning, the sun rose earlier than usual. When I woke up, the bed was empty. I eventually got up, and struggled into some fresh clothes. Looking around the corner, I saw her. She was sitting on the far end of our kitchen table, a full, untouched cup of coffee lay in front of her. I knew something was up. Very quietly, I crept up behind her and touched her shoulder. Rose jumped as she whirled around in her chair. Her eyes were big and sullen. I knew she had been thinking about something. "What's on your mind?" I tried to settle her aghast expression. She just smiled and shook her head, patting the seat next to her. I slowly sank into the chair and let out a sigh. I knew something big was coming.

Rose looked into my eyes, hers unblinking. "You'd do anything, right? I mean, for me,"

Easy answer.

"Yes." I replied wearily.

She rolled her eyes and put her hand on top of mine. "Good. Because I've been thinking. About... um, a family."

After she said that, the morning became a whole lot clearer. Though I didn't really care for having any of them, I wanted to make Rose happy.

So they came.

Luke was the first to come. And let's just say, he's the reason I make two cups of coffee every morning instead of one. Also known as the "terror of the second grade", our son Luke was everything we didn't expect from a first- born son. Let's just say, he's a free spirit, just like his mom. Talk about work being hard. This was a whole different side of the high school linebacker everyone knew in the hallways.

On the contrary, Emma, our second child, is the reason I'm still somewhat sane. I believe she was sent to us from angels above. And boy does she look like her mother. The same blonde hair, same smile, and an identical little nose the crinkled up when she was angry. But she has my eyes.

We both love them to death. Luke... a tad less then Emma. Maybe that changes over time. If we're lucky enough.

Ready or not, here comes life.

The question is, is life ready for the Lemmings' family?


	2. Happy Endings and a Heartbreak

Five years later...

"Mom!" Luke complained from the back seat of our stained blue mini van, for about the tenth time that day. Rose sighed, turned around once again, and repeated the "no, for the tenth time Luke, we are NOT going to stop for ice cream and donuts!"

"But-"

"And no pizza either. Common Luke, you're better than this."

He scowled at her and turned his attention to the window. I kept my focus on the road, trying to wave away the recurring thought of military school._ Not today_, I thought.

Through the rearview mirror, I caught a glance at my five year old. She folded her arms and put her eyes on mine. Her expression was priceless. "Honestly, can I even call him my brother?" she grumbled towards us. I looked at Rose and we both smiled. Emma still believed in the whole "switched at birth" story. I don't blame her. It took me years to finally get that Luke was really ours. "Dad," Luke spoke with an exited tone, "where exactly are we going?"

Before I could give a reply, Emma rolled her eyes. "We're going to the place where mom and dad got married, dufus." I smiled. At least one of my kids was listening. Rose and I have been wanting to revisit there for years, but time just wouldn't allow it. Now that it was the clove of seasons, the summer just beginning to come, the trees at their full color, it was time. Thank goodness. Looking out the window, it was hard to keep the Main focus on the road in front of me. Everything was laid perfectly, where they should be. And everything was as I remembered it. The small gas station on the side of the main street intersection, the scent of the newly opened petals of the yellow daffodils, and the same stark blue sky, waiting for a cloud to roll its way. This feeling vanished back into the sunny afternoon air when Luke started to complain again. "Why do we-"

"You know what Luke?" I snapped a tad too harshly. He closed his mouth silently and looked at me with his mothers eyes. I closed my own and took a deep breath. To my surprise, no anger came out of my mouth. Instead, I gave him a long look and smiled. "How about this. Donuts and a movie after we get back." Emma looked horrified, but she was in no place to complain. Luke returned the smile and leaned back in his chair, fast asleep. I stifled a laugh as the car came to a stop at the main intersection. Looking around once more, I started noticing the rows and rows of oak trees. Pretty and green, as they should be at this time of year.

There were so many of them.

But none of them were ours.

No. Ours lay where the others were not. The small space in the middle of the field. I recall there being a park nearby. That's where you would find our tree. Thinking about all this, I almost could hear my wife calling me. "Joseph," she waited for me to respond, but I was lost in thought. She touched my arm and pointed to what lay in front of us. "This is it." she smiled at me. I smiled back and hugged her close. Maybe I didn't know how she worked. But, after fifteen years, I think I've got a better perspective as to how she wanted me to work. As long as she's happy, I'm fine with that.

For now, that is.

As soon as the car was parked, we were out. Emma in my hand, Luke in hers. Excitement, nervousness, ambition, all these things were coursing through my veins. We haven't been there since that day. The day we fell in love.

Rounding the corner I did fifteen years ago, we all began the long walk to the other side of the grassy field. Even though I was bubbling over inside, I kept my steps steady and my head as high as it could go. I felt for her hand at my side, but it wasn't there. I looked up at her and put my arm around her shoulders. "Everything ok?" I whispered. She nodded, looking up at me. I noticed she was a bit paler than usual. "You don't look very well." I raised my hand to touch her forehead, but she pushed it away. "I'm fine." she sighed. I had no choice but to nod my head and agree with her.

Stubborn as always.

And will be forever in my heart.

Here we were. The close proximity to our tree made my hands tingle with all the emotions going through my mind. Surprisingly, Luke hadn't said a peep since we got out of the car. Emma was her good silent self, just as always. Everything was going as planned. For the first time in years, I felt the reassuring feeling that everything peas going to be fine. Perfect, even.

Clouds now spotted the sky. Birds flew overhead, as if fleeing from an unknown source. My lips formed a smile as I anticipated the green oak tree. A numbing breeze ruffled through my hair. Everything felt cold. Strange, I thought. But nothing as small as that was going to stop me.

But it did.

Everything happened so fast. So fast that it plays through my head in slow motion; remembering every little detail. Her hand gripped mine harder and harder. I could feel her breathing grow weaker. Emma's hand left mine as she ran towards her, Luke the same. I didn't understand. I wouldn't understand. I don't think I ever will. Slowly, her body fell to the ground. The screams of the children rang through the air. But, those screams evolved into tears. The biting cold was excruciating; the sky a gray white. Not a soul was near. It was as if the whole earth itself vanished from our grasp.

We were alone, in our own little universe.

I let my finger touch her face, the last shred of hope getting the best of me. But that hope vanished as quickly as it had come. Vanquished, I lay my head down on her still body and wept. Though it might've been my imagination taking over, I thought I heard something. Looking up, I noticed a small, brown bird a few feet away. The mocking jay's call. It looked at me for a moment before flying up to the safety of a nearby tree branch. I followed its movement for a while, watching it spread out it's wings and smooth its feathers. That moment, everything hit me. I wiped my tears on my sleeve, and looked over at my kids. They looked up at the bird in the tree and buried their faces in my neck, for they too understood. The mocking jay turned to me one last time before flying away into the blank and eerie sky above us.

Behind him lay our green oak tree, its dead, bare branches rustling soundlessly in the dreary sunlight, whispering the names of its victims into the unforgiving wind.


End file.
